The Reapor
by Dark Promise
Summary: DARK FIC! KarinSasukeSakura triangle. Dark and difficult times lie ahead for Sakura, can she over come them? R&R! Lots of Lemons. Rape, self mulitation, death, etc. You have been warned.
1. Confrontation

A/N: New fic! I have been dying to put this to paper. Warning: This is a **dark** fic!!!! There are no happy endings to this story… save one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

"W-What?" Sakura spoke, her voice shaky. Upon his return, he asked for her hand and they were married. Not soon after Sasuke wanted to bring Karin in as his second wife.

"You heard me. I don't repeat myself." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

"How could you do this to me?" Sakura stood her ground, even though tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"I need Karin because she has a unique power no one else has, and the chance to pass it off to the next Uchiha." Sasuke rested an arm in his robe with an easy stance.

"Please don't do this Sasuke!" Sakura reached for him.

"You have no control over me, it is _I_ who have control over you. Karin will come into this household as my wife and you will welcome her and behave as the first should behave." With that said, Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha compound. Leaving Sakura in tears.

Sasuke bound Karin to him by the next afternoon. Sakura welcomed Karin as she should, but with a hollow smile. She went to her room to drown out the noises coming from Sasuke's bedroom. Grasping at her pink tendrils she yanked gently, tears streaming down her face. She knew Sasuke hated her and would never love her, but then why did she say yes to this arrangement? Because she was hopelessly in love with the Uchiha. Always have and always will. It didn't matter what he did, as long as she could be by his side, forever.

_Get up_

Her inner self commanded.

_Don't let this hussy get the best of you!_

Sakura opened the door, stalking down the hall to Sasuke's room. She could her Karin's voice moaning and asking Sasuke to go faster and harder. Swallowing, she glared. Opening to reveal Sasuke furiously pounding into Karin who had her legs spread wide, grasping the sheets in ecstasy. Sweat rolling of Sasuke's back followed by his rippling muscle.

"Yes! Sasuke, that's sooo good…." Karin mewled under him.

Sakura undressed and started toward the couple in bed. They were so lost in pleasure at first they didn't notice her presence. When they did Sasuke didn't say a word and Karin made a noise akin to jealousy.

Sakura's body was perfect. Smooth alabaster skin that shone in the dim light. Soft contours on her face made her look flawless. Dusky nipples rose as the air was alive with sexual tension and heat. Sasuke stopped thrusting and stared. After a few long moments he reached for her, making Karin move over with a huff.

Sakura slid under him and lost her will to breath. Just being close to him had that effect on her. Sakura only coupled with Sasuke once, on their wedding night. She could fell Karin's eerie red eyes on her, burning her skin. Sakura understood. It was Karin's wedding night and here the pink haired beauty came to steal her thunder. Sakura's pink lips quirked slightly upward. She was his first wife after all and that meant privileges.

Wasting no time, Sasuke positioned himself and entered her. She gasped, eyes rolling backwards as he set a hard pace. Making her belly quiver and her breasts bounce with each thrust. Karin watched with anger. Their eyes locked onto each other. It turned into competition.

Karin moved to hug Sasuke from behind. Splaying her fingers over his well chiseled abs down to the juncture where he and Sakura were joined. She lapped at his ear gently, her fingers traveling past to cup his balls and squeeze. He let out a grunt, making him thrust into Sakura erratically. Karin sensed Sasuke was close to release and she'd be damned if he released into the pink cunt's body. Grabbing his shoulders, she pivoted him around and dropped to her knees. Grimacing slightly when Sakura's juices still coated Sasuke's member but took him into her mouth, working him up and down.

Sakura was in a haze then realized her pleasure and warmth left her. Upon sitting up she glared. Getting out of bed she knelt too. Fighting Karin for the right to suck his cock. They ended up sharing, running their tongues up and down his shaft, taking turns sucking him while the other laved at his balls. Sasuke grasped onto the tufts on their heads for support. Closing his eyes he released with a moan. Cum squirted over their faces and they fought over drinking his sweet fluid. Karin pushed Sakura away and started to lap at Sasuke's tip that was still spilling white creamy solution. Sakura pushed back. Their tongues touched as they lapped his head, moaning together.

They both lost Sasuke's chance of coming inside them. Karin's eyes narrowed, Sakura mirrored her. They knew by law who bears the son first is the head wife, making the other wives below them. Making it a race to the finish. Who would bear his first child?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Over the course of the next few days they would find time to corner Sasuke and coax him to have sex. He had no problem with it and took them on the spot. Sakura and Karin kept tabs on each other and would throw them in each others face, to see how the other would react. At one point Sakura was close to tears and decided to do a double shift at the hospital.

Karin smirked with satisfaction.

"Sakura, your husband is here." A nurse poked her head into the office.

"What happened?" Sakura stood and began to panic.

"Nothing ma'am. He's waiting in 204." The echo of the nurses shoes reverberated off the hallway.

Confused and curious she went to room 204 and found her husband sitting on the table. He looked up as she entered. His eyes roved her body, sending pleasant chills down her spine. She set her clipboard down carefully, never taking her eyes off him. Her heart rate increased when he gave her his trademark Uchiha smirk.

"Why are you here?" She found her voice.

"I came to see my wife. Maybe I'm wrong about this but, the Sakura I know wouldn't let another woman run her into the ground." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. His nose skimmed her clothed breasts, inhaling her intoxicating scent. He growled. Grasping her buttocks to give them a squeeze and a slap making her squeak. Sasuke used his fine teeth to pop away the buttons on her blouse. He nipped the tender skin underneath making her moan and grind against him. She slipped her hand down to rub against his hard erection. Flipping her over he splayed her across the exam table.

She heard his zipper and started to pant in anticipation. Roughly moving her underwear aside he slammed into her, making her cry out. Repeatedly he pounded into her, making the metal legs screech slightly. Her juices were steadily flowing over his member.

"Fuck, yeah." Sasuke said as he lost himself in pleasure.

"Yeah Sasuke, give me more and more…. And more!" Sakura bit onto the thin sheet draped across the table. Sakura's knuckles were turning white from holding onto the edge for so long. With a grunt and a cry they came together. He rested on her for a short time before pulling out and re-adjusting himself. With a playful smack to the rump he disappeared out the door. Leaving Sakura sad but satisfied.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Infant

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: to my first reviewer who asked some questions. I already have the plot picked out till the end. He will however make the slip, but in a different way (it'll be a few more chapters forward).

**Chapter 2**

She put her hand on her swollen belly. Any day now… she would birth Sasuke's child. Sakura frowned. Karin was just as heavily pregnant. Over the months that passed Karin and Sakura avoided each other as much as possible. Sasuke was away on a mission and that had Sakura worried. Karin tried to kill her a number of times or try to poison her so she would miscarry. But being the best medical ninja… only a few things got passed her eyes. Her pink head raised and turned slightly to see a shadow leaning up against the door. It was Karin.

"Get ready wench. Any day now and I'll have you under my feet." Karin rubbed her belly and smirked.

Sakura stayed mute. It wasn't that she was afraid of Karin, but she was concerned about making sure her baby was taken care of and not fall into the wrong hands. She knew Karin would kill her baby if she had the chance.

"Sasuke should be home soon." Sakura said softly.

"And he'll stay in my bed when he returns." Karin sighed contently.

"You sound so sure." Sakura snipped.

"Of course I am! I am more valuable to him than you, you pink haired freak!" Karin shrieked.

Sakura just smiled. It earned her a whack against the cheek, making her stumble. Eyes wide and angry she turned on Karin. Forming a chakra fist and jammed it into Karin's belly as hard as she could. The red head flew back and crashed into the wall. She laid there silent. Unmoving.

Sakura gasped and then looked at her hand. She knew Sasuke would be livid when he returned. Her eyes narrowed. It felt good anyway.

_And at least now she's quiet_…. Her inner self quipped.

Karin finally moaned and stirred, gripping her belly she sat up, crying out.

"You-You BITCH!" Karin fell over to the side. Blood ran down her lips, meaning that her lungs were bleeding. Not only that Sakura noticed a change in Karin's body. The convulsions and she paled. She prematurely started Karin's labor and that boded bad for her and her baby.

"Help me!" Karin moaned, pushing.

Sakura went into her medical mode. She knelt down and moved Karin into an almost upright position and made her grip her thighs. She trotted down the hallway to get blankets and other tools. Upon returning Karin writhed in pain, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"Okay Karin push." Sakura removed the undergarments Karin had under her robe.

"I AM PUSHING!" Karin screamed in Sakura's ear, making her deaf for a few moments. Sakura snorted in annoyance. She was asking for another punch in the face.

After an hour or so of pushing a baby cry was heard. Sakura dried the baby off and cut the cord. Paling at the genitals. It was a boy. Swallowing hard, she wrapped up the baby boy and handed him to Karin who was half asleep. Sakura wiped her brow. She was thoroughly gross with birth entails and the placenta that passed. She was in need for a nice hot bath.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sakura winced. Sasuke was back and he wasn't happy. He noticed Karin's crumpled form near the wall which was now mostly rubble. The dim light played softly over the two women. Sakura turned her head cautiously and bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him he had a healthy son that was hidden under the blankets being held by the sleeping Karin.

A gurgle and movement under the sheet caught Sasuke's keen eye. He dropped to his knees and pulled back the cover revealing a dark head of hair. Gently Sasuke stroked the baby's cheek, earning a small fuss from the newborn. Sakura watched, her heart was slowly breaking, piece by piece. All the world fell away from her and she was all alone. No… not alone… she pressed her hand to her stomach. She had her unborn child still.

"it's a boy." Sakura whispered, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly, then a satisfied smile crept over his face. Karin slowly opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke peering at their son. Karin looked smugly at Sakura who had her face hidden in her bangs.

"She tried to kill me and our son!" She pointed an finger at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura…" Sasuke turned with a dark tone in his voice.

Sakura sobbed. Scrabbling to her feet and tripping, landing hard on her side. She finally stood shakily, her legs screaming at her from kneeling for so long. Sasuke reached for her when she fell but retracted his hand when she stood. Silently, ghostly, Sakura slipped down the hallway and into her room.

Days passed and she refused to leave her room. Bitterly she noted, Sasuke never checked in on her to see how she was doing. He had his new family now. She didn't matter. Gasping suddenly she moaned lying back on the bed. Sakura knew her baby was on the way. She had a silent birth, biting her lip and concentrating on pushing. She didn't want to cause noise to draw attention to herself while giving birth, it was too dangerous for herself and the babe. With one last push and a squelching sound, the baby slipped out. She cut the cord with a kunai and pushed the youngster away with her foot.

Sitting up she cleaned herself the best she could, dipping her bloody hand repeatedly into the basin by her bed. The baby lay quietly, its chest moving up and down rapidly. Sakura stared at her baby. Did she even want this child? Raising the kunai she went to stab the infant… then lowered the knife. She couldn't do it. It was a part of Sasuke and herself. Gathering the baby up, she cooed while cleaning it. It was a girl. A sweet beautiful baby girl with a pink patch of hair on its head.

"Amarante.." She said at last, "Your name will be Amarante."

Sakura looked around her room sleepily and in a daze. What should she do? No, what can she do? Sighing, she placed Amara up to her nipple to nurse. She wasn't sure if she should announce her baby had been born. Maybe try to escape to a better place. Shaking her head she dismissed the idea. Leave Sasuke? With that psychotic woman?

At dinner she finally made her appearance. She left Amarante in the room. Sasuke was holding his son with one arm and looked up as she entered. He frowned. She looked pale and under weight. Dark circles wrapped around her eyes lovingly. Karin was in the process of making dinner. She sat down on the other side of the table, facing Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said softly. She tried ignoring him, putting her head down as if she was sleeping sitting up. After a few more times her name was called and each grew more into a harsh demand.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, tired.

"Where is the baby?" Sasuke noticed the swell in her stomach was gone and got excited with the prospect of looking at his second born child. He was secretly miffed she gave birth alone. She was taking a big risk if the child got stuck or she started to hemorrhage.

"Sleeping." She simply stared back at him with a blank expression.

"I want to see the baby." Sasuke shifted the sleeping bundle in his arms. He stood with a smooth lithe grace, he handed his son to Karin who finished frying the food. Karin followed on their heels into Sakura's room. Amarante was sleeping soundly in the makeshift cradle, unaware of the eyes peering down at her.

"it's a girl. I named her Amarante." Sakura smiled at Sasuke for approval.

"Ha! A flower that never fades? This ugly wrinkly pink rat? Eh!" Karin spoke snidely.

Sasuke lifted Amarante and held her in his arms. Staring at her sweet sleeping face. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead, whispering something to her that made Sakura's heart jump with joy. He had accepted their child. That meant he would protect her and Sakura from Karin's wrath that had yet come to the surface.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mamma, why doesn't papa train with me? He trains with Ruyu." Sakura's seven year old daughter asked with a pouty face.

Smiling Sakura let Amara crawl into her lap and gave her a hug.

"Your father looks after Ruyu so much because he represents the next family line. He is the first born." Stroking her daughters pink hair absentmindedly.

"Oh… who is this?" Amara, with her small chubby fingers picked up and old photo. It had bloodstains that seeped into the wood and the glass was cracked on one side. It was a portrait of Sasuke and his family.

"This boy looks like Ruyu Mamma, except for the eyes." Pointing at the young Sasuke smiling.

"That's your father dear." Sakura was painfully aware of how Ruyu looked like Sasuke, but had Karin's eerie eyes.

"And who is this?" She pointed to a slightly larger frame of a young boy who seemed to not like his picture taken and fixed his face with a blank stare.

"That would be your Uncle Itachi. Your father and him battled along time ago, and your father won." She kissed the top of Amara's head.

Amara's big green eyes stared closely at the older boy.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Uncle and papa fight?" Her small fingers traced over Itachi.

"Well, Itachi did something bad and your father sought revenge." Sakura whispered in her ear.

"What did he do?" Amara asked. Sakura laughed.

"Your so full of questions!" She tickled her in which Amara squealed in happiness.

"I'll tell you when your older." Sakura put Amarante down.

"But-"

"No butts, now run along and play." Sakura pushed Amara from the behind in a playful way.

The sound of the sliding door sent Amara into action.

"Papa is home!" She raced out of the door and bumped into her father who looked question ally down at her. She hugged his leg.

"Im so happy your home. Can you teach me something today? A new jutsu?" Amara's eyes shone with exquisite brightness.

"I don't have time today for you." Sasuke moved away and down the hall.

Amara, shocked and a little upset, balled her fists and refused to cry.

"Your such a baby. Dad doesn't want to train wimpy girls like you." Ruyu said, his hands in his pockets.

"Says who?" Amara yelled back and pushed him.

Ruyu, caught off guard, hit his butt hard on the tatami mats. He bolted upright and with fire in his eyes and started to chase her. She screamed and tried to find her mom for protection. As Ruyu entered the kitchen, Amara scurried behind her mother and peeked one green eye out.

"You.. You -" Being young and so angry he was at a lost for words. Sakura turned from doing dishes and looked down at Ruyu.

"She pushed me down." Ruyu stated, waiting for Sakura to reprimand her daughter. She raised a perfectly pink eyebrow.

"Did you provoke her?" Sakura asked impatient.

"well…yeah…" Ruyu scuffed his feet.

"Provoking someone will only get you in trouble." Sakura replied, turning back to the dishes. Ruyu gaped at her. Amara stuck out her tongue.

"MOM!" Ruyu yelled at the top of his lungs. Sakura winced.

"Yes?" Karin entered a few moments later.

"She," he pointed at the girl hiding, "Pushed me down."

"Hmm, well the punishment will be-" Karin started.

"No," Sakura dropped to her knees and bowed, "I will take her punishment."

"Very well." Karin turned and went down the corridor, Sakura following. A few seconds later she could here her mother scream.

"Mamma!" Amara's eyes welled with tears.

Ruyu smirked.

"You're a monster." Amara balled and dashed away to her room, trying to push away her mothers screams.

Ruyu's face turned dark when she said that. He followed her and slammed opened the door. Grasping her wrist he drug her from the house and onto the streets. Amara balked and struggled.

"No, no. Let me go!" She hit him in the arm repeatedly where Ruyu turned his head annoyed. He moved his hand from grasping her wrist tightly to holding her hand. She shifted to take her hand away and he gripped tighter. Giving up she followed obediently, Ruyu had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Where are we going?" Amara asked shyly.

"To the sweet shop." Unlike his father, Ruyu liked sweets and Amara loved them.

"But, Mamma…" Amara replied unsure, looking back.

"Do you want candy or not?" Ruyu asked, gazing at her pretty face.

Her childish side took over and she smiled hesitantly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 2

Some bits of fluff in there. It will get darker as the story progresses and have Incest. So if you don't like it, please don't read further down the story line.

THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!!!


	3. Lingering Shadows

A/N: Maybe this chapter will satisfy my reviewers somewhat. : ) Enjoy! Oh, and another note to clarify. In ancient Japan and China, men were allowed to have more than one wife and the one who gave him the first son ruled over the other wives. In short, had more power.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**

Sakura could feel her cheek bone crack as she slammed into the floor. For years Sakura put up with this abuse ever since Karin became the head wife. She never said anything to Sasuke for fear of Amara being in Karin's firing line. She did it for the love of her child and Sasuke. Her body felt bruised, bloody, and broken.

_Get up! _Her inner self screamed, driving Sakura to her feet. How long did she stand there and let Karin use her for a punching bag? A lifeless doll Karin slapped around and beat. Even though Sakura felt her legs about to cave as she stood, she glared. It was time to fight back and put Karin in her place. Screw the rules.

**SHANNARO!**

Sakura's fists glowed blue making Karin back up hesitantly. Screaming Sakura charged forward and swiped at her head, missing, she round housed kicked Karin in the chest. Making her fly back, breaking the door and landing in the courtyard. Slowly and in incredible pain Sakura put one foot in front of the other and made her way outside, forcing the blinding pain back.

Karin was crumpled on her side, gasping for air. Sakura knew she delivered a crushing blow to her chest cavity. She coughed, blood splattered on the ground. Thunder rolled overhead. Sakura came closer and lifted Karin's head by her red hair, making Karin wince. She tore off the stupid glasses and made Karin stare into her livid green eyes. Lighting flashed overhead, making blinding streaks through her irises.

Karin trembled.

"Touch me or my child again… suffer no delusions, I _will _kill you." Sakura tossed Karin away from her. She could hear the red head wheezing for air. Turning she bravely walked up the steps and into the house, out of Karin's eyesight. Then collapsed.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura slowly opened sleep filled eyes. The smell of the hospital and the machines by her bed roused her to wake fully. She could barely lift her head but managed to turn it to see the pretty flowers; brightly yellow colored daisies.

"Papa, Mamma is awake!" Her bed suddenly dipped as her daughter crawled in it to snuggle against her mother.

Sasuke was sitting in the chair next to her bed. Again, his eyes were guarded and empty. No emotion. Sakura inhaled the scent of her daughter's shampoo and thanked Kami that Amara was okay. She froze slightly. Did she end up killing Karin?

"Where-What.." She said gasping, sitting up and crying out.

Amara slid off the bed and grasped her mother's hand gently.

"Mamma! Are you okay?" Tears welled once again in her eyes.

"Karin is in critical condition. Her chest was completely crushed…." Sasuke trailed off, and Sakura knew he wanted an explanation on what went down.

Inhaling deeply she began, "Amara was being picked on by Ruyu so she pushed him. Karin wanted to punish her but I told her I would take her punishment. I've been taking it for seven years. Honestly, Sasuke, I cracked. I cannot be with you or Karin anymore. I'm sorry." Sakura hugged her daughter close for fear of Sasuke taking her away.

He closed his eyes briefly, mulling over the options in his head.

"I am the first wife. Even though by law who ever bears the first son is the head wife…." Sakura pleaded softly to her lover and husband.

"Karin will be moved to the other end of the house. You will not see her or hear from her again." Sasuke sidled over to her, running his nimble fingers over her bruised, but healing cheek. It was a simple gesture. He cared, she smiled. It was all that mattered.

Life soon got better for Sakura and Amara, in which they never saw Karin after the incident and saw little of Ruyu as well. Best keep the distance between the two divided families. Sakura's wounds soon healed and she was released with a full bill of health. She started to teach Amara her own techniques she picked up training with Tsunade.

"Here I go!" Amara charged, gathering chakra in her fist and tried to land a punch. Sakura dodged and gently sparred with her daughter, making sure she wasn't too rough. She felt a sharp sting in her arm where Amara finally landed a punch, so powerful it made Sakura stumble backwards. Amara, happy as a clam, started to run around in circles screaming, "I did it!"

"That's enough strength training for today. How about you try the genjutsu I taught you?" Sakura tensed, waiting.

"Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind!" Amara disappeared in a whiff of smoke.

Roots grew around and entangled Sakura. Amara grew out of the tree beside her, poised and ready to slice her throat. Sakura focused and tried to break the genjutsu, suddenly becoming scared when she couldn't break the level of jutsu her daughter used. She started to panic and struggle.

"Here I go!"

"Amara!" Sakura yelled, hoping she would stop.

She stilled. The tree roots were falling away and Amara stood away from her mother. Sakura dropped to her knees, panting. Staring at her child with wide eyes. This child…. her child possessed insane strength, the possibility of acquiring the sharingan, and already at master level of genjutsu.

"Mamma, what's wrong?" Her big doe eyes stared down at her mother who looked shell shocked.

Sakura smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Your going to be an amazing kunoichi someday."

Thrilled Amara ran off in search of her father. She soon got lost in the many corridors the Uchiha mansion had. Venturing further and further into Karin's domain. Stubborn as her mother, she kept walking forward, listening intently. She heard noises to her left and opened the sliding door to reveal her father on top of Karin. She stared in wonder. Just what were they doing? Sasuke grunted and pounded faster into Karin who arched her back, letting out a pleasured scream.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Amara spoke up.

Sasuke's eyes widened, sharingan activated. He rolled off of Karin, wrapping a sheet around him. He got up and roughly grabbed onto Amara's shoulders and steering her out of the room. He reprimanded her for interrupting his privacy in which she apologized profusely.

"Papa, guess what? Mamma says I'm going to be an amazing kunoichi! I used a tree binding genjutsu on Mamma and she couldn't break it!" Amara said happily. All she wanted was her father to see her for what she could become.

"Aa." Sasuke replied, staring down at his second born.

"Dad." Ruyu's voice came from the shadows.

"Take Amara away from here." Sasuke opened the door again to join Karin.

Amara was shaking with tears. Couldn't her father see that she worked so hard? What was it going to take?! Before long she was being led by Ruyu who had a firm grip on her hand. Jerking her hand away she screamed,

"Don't touch me!" Amara ran past Ruyu, tears streaming down her face.

Ruyu frowned, then shrugged.

Making his way out of the compound he went to see if Akio was up to sparring with him. It was Naruto and Hinata's son who was a year older than Ruyu. A smirk found its way onto his cute face. He'd show the loser who was boss.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sasuke that was cruel. Amara worked so hard and all you could say was 'Aa'? So you could go back fucking Karin like an animal?" A slap to the cheek made Sakura's head snap to the side.

"Watch your mouth. I could take you right here as punishment for your insolence." He tugged up her robe, roughly rubbing her neither lips. Whispering in her ear, "and you will not enjoy it."

"Stop it." Sakura twisted out of his arms.

"_Stop it_." Sasuke mocked.

"What made you like this?" Sakura asked, emotionally hurt.

"Like what?" Sasuke replied, bored.

"Like you have lost your morals and care about nothing but yourself." Sakura angry spoke back.

Sasuke raised his hand, Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the blow.

"I only care about myself?" Sasuke gently questioned, stroking her cheek.

He pushed her up against the wall, bending to his knees and pulling her robe aside. A blush streaked across Sakura's cheeks. He's never been that close with his lips to her mound before. Which was dripping with anticipation. Sasuke licked her slick lips before delving his tongue into her tight opening. Letting out a moan of pleasure she placed her hand on his raven locks, holding him close. Taking her clit in his mouth he sucked gently then hard, earning a squeal and a squirt of juice from her pussy. Slowly he lapped up her fluids, making her squirm in protest.

"Spread your legs." He coaxed, she obliged.

Parting the folds of his robe he slid up into her, making them both moan in pleasure. Surprisingly, Sasuke set a gentle-non-fast pace which made Sakura writhe in unsatisfied pleasure. She wanted it hard and hot like he always was when he took her. Cracking her eyes open slightly, she could see Sasuke smirking. She knew it was all to make a point.

"Want me to go faster?" He whispered against her heated flesh.

"Ye-Yes." Sakura gasped and bucked when he hit her g-spot.

"Say the words." Sasuke nipped her tender flesh.

Sakura bit her lip, "Fuck me."

Sasuke growled and sped up, slamming his cock into her slick and searing heat. The movements made the pictures to fall off the wall and shatter. But it didn't matter, they were lost in their own world. The world of pure bliss. Sasuke came, squirting into Sakura, signaling her own release. He bit down on her neck hard, making sure to leave a bruise. With her thighs shaking she was lowered to the ground where her feet touched the cold hard floor.

Leaving her with a kiss, he whispered across her lips, "Don't say I never cared."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 3

I love everyone's reviews! I cannot express how happy I felt to have all the reviews and all the questions/interactions with everyone. This is going fantastic!

REVIEW!


	4. Innermost Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: It starts to get dark in this chapter. PLEASE don't read if it makes you feel uncomfortable. You have been warned.

**Chapter 4**

As the summer started, Amara and Kuyu were enrolled into the academy. Giggling and squirming with excitement, Sakura had a hard time putting her backpack on. With her green eyes tinkling, she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. Turning she spotted Ruyu who was just rounding the corner of the entrance gate and out of sight.

"Ruyu! Wait for me!" Amara dashed after her half brother. Her pink pigtails swinging wildly. A happy flush overcame her face when she caught up, linking her arm through his as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you excited?" She smiled up at him with pure happiness.

"Hn." Ruyu smirked.

At school, Amara and Ruyu had the same class, so did Akio. He grinned at his best friend who smirked back. Akio had Hinata's eyes, the ever famous Byakugan, but had Naruto's flaming yellow hair. He was Naruto's son alright, he purely loved to eat ramen and over sleep and got upset whenever someone called him a loser. Even though Naruto now was the sixth Hokage. Leaning forward in his desk he looked at Amara, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Wow. Who is she? She's really pretty." Akio drooled.

Amara continued her assignment unaware she was being stared at.

"Leave her alone, Dobe." Ruyu replied with a glare.

"Why? Does she have a boyfriend?" Akio blinked.

"Yeah, she does." Ruyu's eyes turned red from anger, the first tomoe appearing in his eye.

"Dude! That is so cool! What is going on with your eyes?" Akio peered closer.

Forgetting his anger he looked shocked then pleased. A smile made its way up to Ruyu's face in which he closed his eyes, looking smug. Crossing his arms and leaning back, sighing in contentment. Akio looked at him strangely and wanted to know what was going on and why Ruyu was so pleased with himself in that moment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"How was your day dear?" Sakura chuckled as Amara flew into her arms, Ruyu following silently with a smirk on his face. Sakura grew a little worried, why was he so happy? Amara pulled back and started telling her about her first day.

"And I met this boy named Akio and he seemed really nice!" Amara grinned up at her mother.

Ruyu glared.

"Hn, the dobe's kid?" Her father entered the room, gazing down at the pink girl in pigtails with the look of curiosity and mild disgust.

"Father, I activated my sharingan." Ruyu spoke smugly. Just to show his father he activated it, the first black tomoe spun then settled.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't even teach him the Great Fireball Technique yet. Closing his own eyes he smirked then chuckled.

"You are my child." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened, drifting to his daughter who was shaking with anger. Her livid green eyes sparkled up at her father, in hatred. Why…. Why couldn't he say it to her?! Sighing at her mood, Sasuke turned away and called Ruyu to his side. Ruyu's eerie red eyes looked back on the girl, who's tears where streaming down her face. She never once took her eyes off her father as he continued down the walk way and out of her sight.

"Mamma, why doesn't papa love me?" Amara cried, Sakura bent down and wiped her tears away.

"No, your father does love you.. In his own way." Sakura said softly.

"N-No he doesn't." Amara yelled back.

"Remember when you were four and you fell in the rain, who was it that picked you up?"

She sniffled, "Papa."

"You see? Your father does care about you." Sakura gave her child a reassuring hug.

Amara shook her head, "Not anymore. Now Ruyu has the sharingan.. And Im worthless." One of her pigtails came loose, hanging down by her neck, and she still was crying very hard.

"Just between you and me, when me and your father are alone, he asks about you and your progress."

Amara's eyes brightened, her tears stopped falling.

"He cant show weakness dear. Its never been one of his strong suits." Sakura stood.

"Now do you want to help me with dinner?"

"Hai!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Smiling, Sakura wiped down the counters. Sighing contently at the way her life was going now. Finally she found peace with herself and Sasuke. He came to see her frequently and they talked about Amara on a frequent basis. One night they were sitting down alone in the kitchen, Sasuke drinking his tea piped up.

"Do you want another child?" Sasuke eyed her squarely.

Sakura looked up surprised.

"I don't understand something, I have been taking you repeatedly over the years… why hasn't your belly swelled with a babe again? And Karin's?" Sasuke swirled his drink, then looked up sharply.

"Unless…."

Sakura's eyes darted away and then down. So, he finally found out.

"You have been giving yourself special herbs haven't you? Karin as well?" Sasuke didn't look pleased.

She swallowed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Of course, how many times did he glimpse the flick of her wrist? So slight that in the blink of an eye it could be missed. How did he overlook it for so long?

"Karin.. Is now sterile." Sakura smiled bitterly.

"How?!" Sasuke banged the table, making the tea cup crack in his hand and shatter. Scared, Sakura backed away as Sasuke threw the table aside and backed her up into the corner. She was sitting down with her back to the walls, looking frightened. He was leering dangerously close, on his knees… his hot breath on her cheeks.

"I-I put it in her tea and then mine. I only gave enough to myself to stop conception… but with Karin I overdose her. Overriding her biological cycle and in the end, shutting down her ovaries." Sakura panted with fear.

"Why?" He asked venomously, his sharingan flashing.

"I was scared and lonely, I was hurting. You never came to check up on me when I was pregnant or gave birth. You never say a lot to me and its always vague silence with you! I cant bear another child because of it!" Sakura screamed, becoming more bold with each word.

Furious, he dragged Sakura down the hall way by her hair. Screaming Sakura fought him all the way to the bedroom. Tossing her on the bed he ripped open her kimono, her breasts bouncing with the movement. Licking his fingers he pushed inside of her hot heat. Struggling she pushed him off, half naked and tried to make a run for the door. Strong hands grabbed onto her hips, making her knees slam down hard on the floor; she was trapped. He forced his cock into her hard, making her scream in pain. His fingers leaving bruising marks on her hips he started a fast pace. It wasn't the pace for pleasure, but for pain. Tears were streaming down her face as he took her over and over again. Blood slowly ran down her thigh; her mind wandered restlessly, always looking for an escape route. Sasuke continued on, moaning and grunting above her, pushing her head down so Sakura's ass was still in the air. It gave for deeper penetration. Finally he came, blood and semen mixed together ran down his thigh.

Dried tears left stained marks on her cheeks; eyes hollow with no life in them. She simply gave up. He pulled out of her and she collapsed onto her side, her fingertips touched the doorway. She had been so close…. So close. Breathing shallow and erratically Sakura lied on the floor unmoving. Sasuke wiped off the semen and blood from his manhood, manipulating it in his fingers. Curiously he put his finger in his mouth and sucked. Licking his fingers clean he re-adjusted his clothes.

"You will remain in here until you give me another babe. I will monitor your food and water intake. I will keep a sentry guard at your door at all times." Sasuke stepped over Sakura, closing the door quietly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where is Mamma?" Amara said with worry.

Sasuke stayed silent.

Karin was making breakfast and Ruyu sat next to the pink haired girl with his arms crossed. Sasuke allowed Karin to have free range of the house again. Taking advantage of it, she didn't waste anytime ridiculing Amara about how what an utterly disgusting pink rat she was and how average she came to Ruyu. The said boy crept his one hand down to Amara's thigh. Even though very young, he was possessive of the pink haired girl. Amara didn't like that one bit.

"Stop touching me!" Amara spoke with a shy but angered voice.

Ruyu turned red in the face. He just got caught.

"You have no right to speak to my son like that you little wench." Karin turned with a murderous intent in her eyes.

"Karin, leave Amara alone." Sasuke finally spoke, not wanting a fight to ensue between his second born and his second wife. Though he didn't say a word about Ruyu touching Amara in such a manner.

Karin served breakfast. Of course Amara got the smallest portion of everything and those of the burnt kind. Tears watered in the corners of her eyes. Her mother would give her all she wanted and served the best food. But where is she? Where is her mom? Where'd she go? Ruyu watched Amara's eyes start to water and gave her his largest pancake.

"Ruyu!" Karin yelled at her son.

"Mother." Ruyu flashed his sharingan, making her back down.

In the household, when the boy was seen as a adult, he could overrule his mothers actions and words.

"Arigato." Amara smiled uncertain at Ruyu.

His hand traveled back down to rest on her thigh. She shifted slightly, his hand moving with her. Amara sighed, relaxing. Ruyu smirked, satisfied.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of chapter 4

I warned you guys it was going to get darker. THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! CHOCOLATES TO ALL MY PEEPS!

_**Dark Promise**_


	5. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Glad mostly everyone liked chapter 4! I was so happy I wrote Chapter 5 today as well. Someone in my other story said I might have been getting alittle to graphic… but after all, rating my fics **M** is for a reason. it's the persons choice whether to read it or not. I give fair warning. I decided to pull up the reins a little on the dark stuff. This chappie has some random bits of fluff. Not to much.

Enjoy. Don't forget to R&R!

**Chapter 5**

He slowly opened the sliding door. She hadn't moved. Gently he picked her up as if she was an ailing pet and went into the bathroom. Flicking on the dim light he saw the bruises and the dried blood. He looked away in guilt. He had let his anger and his demons get carried away again. Stripping her of the rest of her clothes, he ran his hands over her. Turning on the hot water he gazed at her sleeping face. He stripped down to his bare skin and lifted her into the tub with him. Cradling her in his arms he ran the sponge over her broken and bruised body. Shutting off the hot water with his foot he continued to bath her.

She awoke, her head snapped back and gazed at Sasuke with fear. Trembling she made the movement to jump away but he held her gently.

"Shh. Its okay." Sasuke replied huskily.

Sakura relaxed bit by bit, leaning against Sasuke's strong and chiseled chest. She watched as his hands worshiped her body. When his hand dipped down to wash her sore area she jumped and turned slightly. Holding onto his wrist like a vice.

"Please don't! I'll be good, please no more pain." Sakura's eyes overflowed with fresh tears, eyes burning with exhaustion.

"I shouldn't have treated you that way Sakura." He didn't apologize, but Sakura figured it was the best she was going to get.

Turning in his arms she kissed him gently. Letting go of the sponge, Sasuke's free hands traveled upward to brush across her nipples which were hard aching peaks. Soap and water coated her body, making it shine with an holy light. God, she was beautiful.

Sliding up his body, she rubbed against him. His groin tightened to the point where his brows knitted. He wanted to take her again, but he knew he had no right to touch her after what he did. It was Sakura who made the movement to join him again.

"Sakura we shouldn't-" She placed a finger over his lips.

"I'm a medical ninja and one of the best." Sakura took his hardened member and slid it into her slick passage; moaning as he slid to the hilt.

This time their coupling was gentle, filled with warmth and love.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"WHAT?!" Karin yelled, adjusting her glasses frantically.

"Sakura will be the head wife. You will follow her orders." Sasuke stared at Karin who was trying to reason with him.

"I AM THE HEAD WIFE. THIS CUNT-" Karin pointed to Sakura.

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER IN THAT TONE OR I WILL HAVE YOU TAKEN FROM HERE. I AM THE LORD OF THIS DOMAIN!" Sasuke yelled, towering over in a frightening way. The walls groaned and shook with his fury suffocating the room.

"Ye-Yes Sasuke." Karin groveled.

"Were home!" Amara entered with Ruyu hot on her heels. He didn't want to lose sight of her when walking home, even when she insisted to walk alone and got a good distance ahead of him.

Karin brushed past her son and Amara.

"Papa! Look, my report card!"

Sasuke took the piece of paper and opened it.

She had the highest marks in the class, even over Ruyu who looked embarrassed and crumpled his report card in his hand.

Sasuke looked up from the report with surprise.

Smiling he closed his eyes, "As expected of my child."

Amara, with her eyes bright and clear she jumped in her fathers arms. He patted her awkwardly and set her back down.

"Come with me. I want to teach you a new jutsu." Sasuke turned and started to walk away, Amara skipping by his side; her pigtails swinging.

Sakura watched the scene unfold and rested a hand against her heart, smiling.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

_That… That bitch… _Karin swiped the vases off the table in her room.

They shattered.

Picking up a shard she drew the blade down her arm, drawing blood. Over and over she picked up the edge and placed it down against her skin. Chuckling insanely she laughed into the darkness.

Oh, she would repay Sakura back.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura rested her hand against her swollen stomach, gently rubbing the unborn babe. She let him take her over and over without an herbal remedy. She also slept in his bed every night, where Karin had to sleep with no warmth beside her. Sasuke had deserted her. She had fulfilled her part. She wasn't needed anymore.

More importantly, Sasuke was paying more attention to her and Amara.

Amara couldn't be more thrilled. Everyday she'd come to her mother and tell her how great her father was and how strong. Sakura would just smile, then catch Sasuke's eye. He knew when her eyes twinkled like that he would get jumped on later. Not that he minded.

Ruyu was still focused on Amara and followed her around constantly, either leaning up against a street corner when she stopped for sweets or walking behind a distance away. He didn't know why he was so fixated on her. Maybe it was her light; her pure sweet life force. It was very strong. It pulled him toward her. Amara didn't know what to think of Ruyu and thought best to distance herself from him. She stared to hang out with Akio, which severely rubbed Ruyu the wrong way.

"See you later Akio!" Amara waved and smiled.

A hand gripped her wrist, turning she saw red angry eyes.

"What makes him so special? That dobe?" Ruyu asked with anger.

"He's just a friend, nothing more." Amara gazed into his eyes.

It seemed to satisfy him, for now. Amara knew he got jealous when she talked to anyone of the opposite gender, save for their father. Ruyu intertwined his fingers with hers. They started towards home.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, Sakura PUSH!" The doctor coaxed.

She was giving birth in her room, the same room Amara was birthed in. Earlier that day she went into labor, making Sasuke run over to the hospital and drag the nearest doctor back to the Uchiha compound; willingly or not.

Sasuke knelt by her side. Usually in situations like this, the father would be outside of the room waiting anxiously by the door. Waiting for the moment for the newborn to cry and scream. He drew small patterns on the top of her hand, distracting her from the waves of pain. The baby came, sliding out and giving a scream to announce he was here in this world; that he existed.

"it's a boy. A strong and healthy baby boy!" The doctor said jubilantly.

Sasuke held the gooey mass. Wiping the after birth off its face he was stunned by what he saw. Sharingan eyes staring at him. Impossible! The baby gurgled happily and started to root for the nipple. He handed his newborn son to Sakura who parted her robe and let him nurse. Sakura, tired and sweaty, smiled up at her husband. Sasuke was still in shock.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" Sakura looked concerned.

"Our son, was born with Sharingan eyes." Sasuke trembled.

Sakura never seen him like this. Something was wrong.

"Tell me why it has you so frightened my love."

"No baby of the Uchiha clan has been born with purely sharingan eyes.. All except… Madara Uchiha. The founder of the clan." Sasuke answered, still shaken. Kissing her sweaty forehead he watched his son nurse.

"Then that's what his name will be." She whispered, softly running her hands over the nursing infants head of black hair.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Eight Years Later**

"Amara, are you sure you'll be alright?" Sakura asked, Sasuke was already waiting at the gate.

"Yes." Amara nodded. She had grown into an extremely powerful kunoichi and she was only fifteen. Disappointedly enough, she didn't obtain the sharingan.

"Take care of Madara, see that he stays out of trouble." Sakura sighed.

He was a handful alright. If there was havoc and chaos, Madara would be right in the middle of it. But Sakura and Amara loved him deeply. He resembled Sasuke (when he was young) in every form. The looks, the attitude, and the talent. Only sharingan eyes stared at them instead of onyx.

"Sakura, we need to get going." Sasuke said impatiently.

Sakura nodded, hugging her daughter tightly before running to catch up. They were going on a mission to the Waterfall village. There was nothing specific but it was ranked as S-classed. Target: seek and destroy. They were after a man with no face that slinked in the shadows, followed by a dangerous gang.

Sakura had a feeling it was going to end badly and feared for Sasuke. Gently his hand reached out towards her as they race from tree to tree. A lingering touch, making Sakura reassured everything was going to be okay.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 5

Muhahahahahahahahaha…. Review my minions!

_**Dark Promise**_


	6. Quagmire

A/N: OMG so many reviews!! SQUEE! Gomenesai for you my minions… XD how about my faithful fans. Many of you asked a lot of questions and I wish I could answer but I don't want to ruin it with spoilers. Yes there will be incest in the upcoming chapters… I know some of you are looking for it ;)

Yes there will be death… or I should say series of deaths (please don't hate me or kill me!!) That's why I labeled it a dark fic and no happy ending is going to come out of it… save one. I try to put a lot of symbolism in my work and some have caught on. I'm impressed. --

**Chapter 6**

Shadows slithered across the dimly lit room. A figure stirred in the darkness, a smile crept upon its face. The years rolled by and she lay quiet, like a serpent… resting… waiting for the chance to strike. The years certainly weren't kind to her, adding wrinkles to her face and a swallow dip in her cheeks; sunken in eyes and lips no longer full, but smiled with malice nonetheless.

Yes… anytime now….

"Soon, very soon." The voice whispered softly.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sakura watch out!" Sasuke yelled, dodging an attack.

Sakura gasped as she was hurled into a tree. Using a substitution jutsu she slid behind one of the intruders and prepared to stab him in the back. He turned just in time, using her fist she punched him in the face as backup, satisfied as she saw his face giving and hearing the bones cracking. The man crumpled to a heap on the ground.

"Very impressive…" A dark voice engulfed her.

It was the man she and Sasuke were sent to assassinate. She glanced over to her beloved, watching him take on three intimidating looking ninja. Fear crept up her spine but she pushed it back, giving him a glare. Building up her chakra she went into a defensive position, waiting for him to strike. They clashed, in a heat of chakra and sharp metal. Sakura was slashed in the arm and cried out, distracting Sasuke.

"Gah!" Sasuke took a kunai to the stomach. Lifting his sword in quick succession sliced off the attackers head. Blood squirted as the headless body fell to the cool ground.

Sakura hissed and looked in shock as he ran his tongue down her gash and dashed away before she could retaliate. Wiping his lips he smiled, she tensed, angry as hell. The man formed a ball of chakra in his hand.

"Do you know what this is?" The man manipulated the orb.

Sakura had seen it before, it was one of Tsunade's jutsu she used. It would hit the assailant and start damaging internal organs, the ones that were hard to heal. Her eyes narrowed. Just what was he planning?

Aiming it at Sasuke, he released the orb. Sakura's eyes widened.

"No!" Sakura ran to Sasuke, forgetting the enemies around her. Running as hard and as fast as she could. Sasuke was still fighting with the other two ninja, not paying attention to the attack coming from behind.

_No… I'm not going to reach him in time!!_

"Sakura!"

**SLPSH**

She had stepped in front of the orb just in time, taking the blow.

She coughed, blood splattered onto the ground. With her vision failing she feel to her knees, the ground swirling beneath her. Sasuke caught her in his arms before she crumpled completely.

"Mission accomplished." The leaders dark and sketchy voice rang throughout the forest.

Retreating into the darkness, the leader and his followers fled.

"Sakura stay with me." Sasuke brushed back her pink locks, his hands quivering.

She regained consciousness a few minutes later and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine." Sakura answered hoarsely.

"Can you stand on your own?" Sasuke said, secretly happy she was alright.

"Hai." She stood shakily.

"Lets go back to Konoha, I want you checked out." Sasuke said sternly.

"Okay-Sasuke!" She noticed the bleeding spot on his abdomen. Lifting up his shirt to see a gaping hole, he winced in pain. Summoning her chakra she healed him as best she could.

_Dammit… I'm having a hard time controlling my chakra._

She hid her pain well, under a sweet warm smile. With her body screaming at her she started to jump from tree to tree alongside her lover. If she could just reach the village she'd be okay. Sasuke glanced at her every now and then and adjusted his pace to hers. She smiled, grateful.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amara was scrubbing the floor. She had cleaned the rest of the house and cleaning was something that got her mind of her parents. She worried about them and if they were alright. Dipping the scrub brush in the pale she splashed soapy water onto the floor and scrubbed hard. She saw her face in the reflection, stilling herself when she saw Ruyu behind her. She didn't move and waited to see what he was going to do.

He grabbed her rump which at that point was up in the air, dangling teasingly. Gasping she went to move away, only his hands gripped her clothed hips. He rubbed against her, leaning over her and kissing her neck. She closed her eyes. This was so wrong!!! Swallowing she repressed a moan. In her mind she rebelled but her sexual instincts were trying to rule her. Grunting Ruyu dry humped her until he came in his pants. Panting in her ear all the while, his hand reached up under her shirt and touched her neither lips, which were wet and dripping.

"Stop it." Amara gasped out.

"Why? Daddy and Mommy aren't here to save you." Ruyu continued to rub her and then added a finger.

She couldn't help but moan this time, bucking slightly against his hand for more. Grinning Ruyu flipped up her skirt and parted her panties, inhaling her sweet intoxicating scent. He lapped at her wet folds, making her moan and gasp some more. His skillful tongue rove over her clit, and gently sucking the hardened object. Amara was lost in a sea of pleasure.

"Amara-neechan!" Madara appeared in the doorway.

Amara froze. She just got caught doing dirty things with her half brother. Ruyu ignored Amara's protests as she tried to recoil from him. But he kept on lapping and sucking, making her eyes roll back.

"Amara-neechan, what are you doing with Niisan?" Madara tilted his head cutely.

"M-a-Madara, ple-ase, give us-a f-ew, MINUTES ALONE!" She ended up screaming as she came, coming over Ruyu's face. He finally picked up his head, using one of his fingers he tapped her hymen. Amara looked back fearfully. Kissing her lips he whispered, "soon."

He left.

She felt violated and disgusting, making her want to scrub her body over and over till it was raw. Ruyu was now dominant male in the household except for their father, but she still had to take orders from him and be submissive.

Madara was still standing there, now looking pouty. In honest truth, he didn't care what they were doing, he just wanted something to eat. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he blushed cutely with a pouty face.

Regaining her breath she stood and stared at her otouto. Smiling she patted his head. He smiled.

"Sister, can I have some tomatoes.. And maybe some chocolate?" Madara asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure." Amara giggled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura's breath started to labor, her lungs starting to fill up with blood. Missing a step on a tree limb she went down and hit the ground floor hard. Dazedly, she could hear Sasuke call out her voice then cradle her. She whimpered in pain. Blood oozing from her nose and mouth. She could heal these injuries.

"Don't you dare.. don't you die on me now. Were almost home." Sasuke whispered as he kissed her softly. She turned and laid on the ground quietly for awhile, her belly slightly resting against the dirt. Sasuke spooned behind her, kissing her neck and praying she'd be okay.

_Her body's cold…_

Blood pooled around her form, but still he held onto her. She wasn't breathing. In that moment Sasuke knew she was no longer with him. Uchiha's didn't show emotion, they didn't cry. They had to be cold and smart.

Fuck the rules.

A single tear strayed down Sasuke's cheek, landing on her eyelid.

"I love you." He whispered hoarsely then cried, and roared as if his own heart was being torn out. He never said those words to her, and now it was to late.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Munching happily on tomatoes Madara sat at the table watching his sister. She served him some tea. The teacup cracked, its liquids spilling out onto the table. Amara's insides were frozen, her lips quivering. An unpleasant chill ran down her spine.

_Mother._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The shadows moved again, whispered quickly. The smile she once wore turned into a malicious grin.

Finally, the pink haired wrench was out of the picture.

A cold laugh sounded in the darkness.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 6

I have a pic I found on deviant art, about Sakura and Sasuke's final moments. Please look on my profile page to view it. The work is not mine but I love the picture! Yes, I wrote this one very dark. It will get darker, this is the first death. I told you it will get very dark and prolly creep you out. XD

I swear Im not a creepy dark moody person in reality, actually Im very funny and bubbly.

REVIEW!

_**Dark Promise**_


	7. Complication

Oh, my gosh!! Over 100 reviews??!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!

One person asked me how old Ruyu and Amara are, as the story has progressed I put them around 16/17. Madara is about 9/10 now.

**Warning: **This chapter is sad an it has MAJOR incest. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU.

**Chapter 7**

Amara stood at the gates, anxiously waiting for her parents. Tilting her head to the sky, rain drops fell and bathed her face. Closing her eyes she inhaled the scent of the rain, pure and clean. She didn't know how long she stood there before she saw a figure emerge from the haze of rain. Coming closer and closer Amara's breath stilled. It was her father and in his arms was her mother. He carried her so gently, cradling her close to his warmth. Slowly, step by step he drew closer. Amara cried out and ran to him, splashing through the puddles; staining her legs and clothes with mud. Trembling she gently touched her mothers body. Sakura looked peaceful, her eyes closed in a state of tranquility. She died in the arms of who loved her. It was all that mattered.

"Mother…" Amara whimpered, tears rolling hotly down her cold wet face.

She gazed at her father. Sasuke was emotionless and she could tell in his eyes, he was far away from this world completely. His body couldn't escape, but his thoughts could. He was drifting in and out of darkness that tried to ensnare him so long ago. The only light he had was Sakura, she took him away from that awful place; far away. Now the light… that burned down to the quick, flickered brightly for a moment, then died.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o

It was a small funeral. The original team of rookies stood around her grave, Yamato and Sai were also present. Naruto's sad blue eyes gazed down at the etching on her tombstone. Akio stood proudly by his parents, supporting his mother who was leaning on his shoulder for comfort.

_Why did such a beautiful and wonderful person had to die… why?_

Amara stood next to her father, her black veil hiding her tears. Madara grasped onto her hand gently and looked up at her. Trying to console her in his own way. Opening her eyes, swollen with tears she gazed at him and he smiled. Amara smiled through her tears, the drops falling onto the hard ground. Karin didn't even show up, making Amara wary with suspicion. Her eyes drifted to her father once again… no emotion. He was hollow and cold. What there once was.. was lost forever.

After the funeral, Ino Yamanaka walked up to Amara.

"My my, how much you look like Sakura." Ino complimented as Amara pulled back her veil.

"Thank you." Amara replied sadly.

Ino held out some clothes for Amara.

"Here. It was your mothers, she would have wanted you to have it."

It was Sakura's clothes when she was still a Haruno. The trademark red dress with white circles stood out against the bleak weather.

"Why, why did she give this to you?" Amara asked. She knew her mother only wore the Uchiha symbol and style of clothing. Why would Ino have it?

"For safe keeping my dear." And with that, Ino turned and made her way down the hill and away from the tombstone, giving one more sad lingering glance over her shoulder.

Amara gripped the clothes with her hands tightly, fresh tears making tracks down her face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yes.. Yes, she is finally gone… that wretch, good for nothing…" Karin mumbled to herself in the darkness.

Smiling sardonically she remembered…..

"_Do we have a deal?" Karin put a bag of money and jewels on the table along with secret scrolls that were vastly coveted._

_The gang looked to their leader._

"_So you want us to kill this woman?" He picked up Sakura's picture and file._

"_She wont be so easy to kill, she's S-ranked and her partner is even more lethal." His baritone voice echoed off the small tavern they were in. It was dark and thunder rolled outside; the only people in the tavern was Karin and themselves._

"_Aim for Sasuke, that wretch is a sucker, she'll run right into the path like a good little girl to save him." Karin sneered._

"_What about the man, can we kill him as well." one of the members spoke up._

"_No. Kill his lover and let him drown in despair. Carrying his dead wife back to Konoha will make him think over what he has done to me." Karin sighed contently. She knew if she knocked Sakura out of the game, she could weasel her way back to Sasuke. She smirked… and that other little pink rat will need to be taken care of. _

"_Very well."_

Karin cackled. Things were suddenly looking up for her, whom has dwelled in a dark and dank place for such a long time. She could feel a small ray of light touching her face, giving her strength.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amara slipped on her night robe. Tying it securely she climbed in bed and pulled the covers to her chin, turning on her side. The ran still drizzled outside; pattering on the roof gently. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift into slumber.

Sasuke stumbled into Amara's room; clearly drunk himself silly with sake. In his haze he saw pink peeking out of the blankets. His eyes widened. Staggering over to the bed he stared down intensely.

Sakura?

His cold dead heart leapt.

Just to touch her one more time would make him feel alive again… just once. Slowly he pulled down the covers, revealing just a flimsy robe. Untying it he parted the cloth. Small pert breasts stood at attention, her porcelain skin glowed in the darkness. His gaze drifted down to the pale pink curls found in the apex of her thighs. She was sleeping soundly. Ever so slightly, he trailed his finger from her nipples to her navel, dripping lower and brushing over her mound. Amara's face scrunched slightly, but she didn't awaken.

_So beautiful…._

Spreading her legs slightly he touched her there.

Making Amara's eyes fly open, her eyes tried to focus on the intruder.

"Father… what are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

Trying to sit up she was forced down, sharingan blazing.

"Sakura…." Her name lifted gently off his lips.

"But I'm not-" She started to struggle.

"Shut up." Sasuke said darkly, making Amara shiver. His eyes… his eyes were deadly and they were less than an inch apart of her frightened green ones.

He disrobed, never taking his eyes off of her. Amara looked like a frightened deer, quivering and ready to take flight. Crows cawed outside of her window, trying to seek shelter from the rain. Sasuke looked, distracted. She took her chance and ran like hell. Naked, she didn't care, she tore through the house and out of the front door. Sasuke chasing after her just as nude, slipping and stumbling, but gradually catching up; grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around. Screaming, she struggled. He laughed. The district was reinstated to the Uchihas and since then they have done renovations; No one lived close by. Madara was staying over at a friends house and Akio was out on a mission, supposedly to come back late tonight. In the end, her screams fell on deaf ears.

Still struggling and after a bit of a scuffle she found herself back on the bed. Sasuke threatened her by spinning his sharingan. Shaking, tears rolled down Amara's face.

"Please stop." Amara pleaded.

"Why Sakura? You know you love this…" His breath smelled strongly of sake as he kissed Amara's neck. Her struggles renewed.

"Don't fight me!" Sasuke snarled.

Raising his hand she cried out, "I'm sorry! I'll be a good girl!"

Lowering his hand he sat on the bed, his member ridged and hard; throbbing against his toned stomach. Amara stared at it. Guiding her head to the tip of his cock, he bit his lip and said, "Suck it."

Amara frightened and head shy tried to back away. He grunted in annoyance, why was Sakura acting like this? Usually she is all over me by now… his very fogged mind thought in confusion. Angry he pinched her nose since she sealed her mouth shut as his tip drifted over her lips. Finally she gasped for breath, giving him the chance to shove himself into her wet orifice. Amara gagged, luckily she hadn't eaten all day… her depression and loss had a lot to do with it. Moaning Sasuke tilted his head back, resting against one of the big pillows. One hand resting near his side and the other fisted in the pink locks of silk. When she tried to pull away again his hand tightened painfully on her hair, making her wince.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_The fox hears the rabbit scream and he comes a'running, but not to help."_

_- Red Dragon (the movie)_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ruyu felt a disturbance in the air as he made his way over to the Uchiha compound. Sweaty and blood soaked he was weary. Stiffening he thought he heard Amara scream. He picked up his pace until he was at the front steps. Taking of his shoes in quick succession he walked down the hall way. Ears pricked up and alert to any noise. He head a moan to his right. Opening the door he stood shocked by what he saw.

Amara bobbing her head up and down sucking their father. Swallowing he noticed her rump was in the air again. So tantalizing, making his palms sweat. Slowly he made his way over to the couple. Sasuke's eyes were still closed, enjoying the pleasure and reveling in the moment. Tears streamed down Amara's face. Her spirit and heart was being broken, cracking and splintering as she continued to pleasure her father. It wasn't supposed to be like this… no.. no… no!

Ruyu unzipped his pants, his cock springing to attention. He touched her back and trailed his fingers over her hips. Amara knew he was there and heard the zipper. There was no escape now.. She couldn't take on two very lethal males who possessed the sharingan…. She would get herself killed. Did she want to die? No, she had to live.. Live for Madara. Ruyu pushed in, tearing her hymen. Her scream was muffled by Sasuke's erection still in her mouth. Moaning in pain as Ruyu started to thrust.

Karin watched from the shadows as her son and husband ravaged the pink haired girl. She did nothing to stop them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 7

O.O Okay.. That was taking it really deep and dark, combined with sex.

REVIEW!!


	8. Annihilation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I know this chapter is short. Gomen. I am studying for a test. This chapter may seemed a little rushed. A lot of death is in this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Amara opened her eyes to the morning sun, wincing and squinting at the two males sleeping on opposite sides of her. The night came flooding back to her… making her shake quietly. Why, why did they have to torment her so? A tear slipped down her cheek. She wished her mother was here. Both Uchiha males were still very nude, laying on top of the covers and nestled close to her. Ruyu had flung his arm over his eyes during his sleep, keeping the rays of the sun out. Sasuke had buried his head in his arms, lying on his stomach. Ever so slowly she crept out of bed and dressed. She couldn't stay here anymore, not for another moment.

Amara's eyes caught the blood stained clothes Ruyu had discarded. Just whose blood was it? Fear raced down her spine in sharp stinging needles. No… no… He wouldn't be that cruel… unless his mother…..

_Karin. _

Her eyes hardened, then widened.

Madara!

She ran out of the house, this time there was no one chasing her. With her legs burning she reached the house where Madara was staying at. Opening the door she couldn't see anything. It was dark and the smell of blood was in the air. Quickly she searched for a light and clicked it on. Holding her hand to her mouth to try to stop her scream. It was the parents and the little boy Madara was staying with. Their decapitated bodies and blood pooled in a large mass around them. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Stumbling outside, she hurled. Wiping her mouth she recomposed herself. She had to find her brother.

Walking back in she carefully stepped over the bodies and went down the hallway, opening the doors as she went. He wasn't there. She began to panic. Where else would he go?? She gasped. Their mothers grave!

Running out of the house she ran through the orchard of cherry blossoms up to the hill where they laid Sakura to rest. Blood was splattered on the tombstone, cherry blossoms falling gently in the background. A figure was crumpled against the tree hanging over Sakura's grave.

"No!" She cried out and raced to Madara who was leaning up against the tree. His breath was labored but he was still breathing. A deep gash he held closed with his small hand over his stomach. He looked beaten up and bloody. Amara gathered him close and started to the hospital. Her footsteps carrying her closer and closer. He opened his eyes.

"Amara.." He croaked before passing out.

_Hold on Madara, please hold on. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He will be fine miss. A couple days in the hospital is all he needs." The nurse spoke gently, consoling Amara who had a cup of hot tea in her hand.

"I knew your mother. She was the best medic ninja we had, I'm sorry she is gone." The nurse touched Amara's shoulder and went down the corridor, disappearing from sight.

Amara swirled her drink, gazing at her broken reflection. Ruyu had done this, she was sure. But why? A cold chill crept up the side of her neck. Could it all be Karin's doing? Amara hated her in that moment, more than any time in the past. Gasping, the tea dropped to the ground and shattered. In that moment, she knew Karin had killed her mother.

And now was trying to destroy Madara… using Ruyu to do the dirty work.

-------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------

"Mom, what happened between Itachi and my father?" Amara asked one day while peeling potatoes.

"Do you think your old enough?" Sakura teased.

Amara nodded, "Please, mom, tell me."

"Alright." Sakura smiled.

"When I was a little girl the Uchiha clan was massacred. Only your father survived. Itachi left Sasuke with words of hate and revenge, causing your father to become an avenger. Since that day your father thought nothing but revenge and finally succeeded. He came home and revived his clan."

Amara swallowed hard, "Why did Itachi murder everyone?"

"No one knows. Some people say he was bantering on about reaching some height that could only be achieved through death and bloodshed. In short, he was a monster." Sakura watched her daughter peel potatoes.

"But he must have had some reason…." Amara trailed off.

--------------------------------Flashforward------------------------------

Amara returned to the Uchiha compound later in the evening. Playing an innocent role, acting as if nothing happened. She didn't bother telling her father what happened to Madara, since he was off in his own world again; Drowning himself in sake. Crawling back into the bed she'd swore she would never lie in again, she waited. Soon the door opened and Ruyu came in. Discarding his clothes as he went. She held the sheets tight against her, making Ruyu force them down. She was naked underneath. He chuckled and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back, just laid on the bed like a rag doll. It was just to tempting and easy. Ruyu slid between her legs, which she parted them and smiled at him wantonly. He slid into her and groaned in pleasure as he started to thrust; Kissing and nipping her neck as he went.

Amara silently reached for the Kunai knife she had hidden by her nightstand. Lifting the blade, it glinted in the dim light. As Ruyu came to his sweet release, she brought the knife down, stabbing him through the heart. With a roar he toppled off her and was dead before he hit the ground. Panting, Amara wiped herself clean of his vile semen and dressed. Smoothing out the wrinkles, she looked in the mirror. It was her mothers dress… the one with the Haruno symbol. Brushimg her mused hair she made her way to Karin's room.

Opening the door she stepped inside.

"Ah, so its you then is it?" A slithering voice came from the shadows.

Amara's eyes narrowed.

"Ruyu's dead, and your next." She lifted up the bloody kunai.

Karin's eyes widened; searching for her son's chakra, but it was gone!

"YOU BITCH!" Karin launched herself at the pink haired girl.

She dodged, upper cutting Karin and sent her crashing through the wall. Forming a ball in her hands she lifted it up to Karin's face and grinned nastily.

"I believe this was the same thing that killed my mother."

"Please-don't." Karin begged.

Amara touched the orb to Karin's face, satisfied when it started to burn and cut away at the red head's face. Screaming in agony Karin tried to back away but Amara slowly advanced. Karin felt like she was on fire, she watched as her body disintegrated beneath her. Amara amplified the power, making Karin's internal organs bleed, expand, then pop. Finally Karin fell to a heap on the floor. Nothing but charred ashes and a skull was all that remained. Turning she saw a figure in the door way.

It was her father. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened, taking in the grotesque sight.

Dropping to his knees as Amara walked over with determined steps. All Sasuke could see in his haze filled mind was Sakura… his Sakura. Beautiful, vibrant, and full of light.

"Sakura…"

Blood splashed up against the walls.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amara trekked through the deserted streets of Konoha, passing by the ramen stand. Akio was munching happily on his own ramen and noticed Amara passing by. She looked hollow and cold, dried tears making streaks down her face. In her eyes, she wasn't there. Akio dropped his chopsticks and ran out to her. Concerned he asked her if she was okay, only she responded shakily with..

"Its--over. Its… done."

She collapsed in his arms.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

End of Chapter 8

O.O I killed off Karin and Sasuke, and Ruyu…

Don't flame me! hides

I might delete this chapter…. I do want to finish this story at some point…

REVIEW!!!


	9. No Return

Author's Note: Gomenesai!! I havent worked on this in awhile, please forgive me if I appear rusty. Thank you for all the reviews!!! I really appreciate them all!

**Chapter 9**

Amara awoke to find herself bound by chains, sitting in a cold and dank room. Guards stood outside, watching her with emotionless eyes. Curling up into an upright ball, she shivered. Hugging herself she touched her forehead to her knees and cried. Amara's sobs echoed off the dark dungeon. What was going to happen to her now…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Father, please, spare her life!" Akio pleaded with the Hokage, his father.

Naruto, with his bright but sad blue eyes turned away from his son; looking out of the window. Thunder rolled in the distance, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Rain started to splash up against the glass.

_Sasuke…_

Naruto grieved quietly when he heard the news. First Sakura and now Sasuke. He felt as if he wouldn't feel the sunlight on his face anymore. They were apart of his family. _Dammit, it shouldn't be so hard! _Naruto growled, slightly banging his fist against the cold glass. Now… their daughters life hung in the balance… hanging by a thread; by his own hands. What she did warranted immediate death.

"I am your father, but I also carry the duties of being the sixth Hokage and I swore under oath to follow the rules." Naruto's hard gaze fell on Akio, he could see his sons figure reflecting clearly off the smooth clear surface.

"Father, please-" Akio tried again.

"That is enough Akio. She is to be sentenced to death." He said softly, turning away once more.

_Sakura-chan… _He grasped his jeweled necklace… _Forgive me._

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thud. Thud.

Amara looked up through the curtain of hair. The sound of the door groaned open. Akio stood in the door way. The guards had been knocked out. Her tired, tear dried eyes looked up at her long time friend. Joy faintly swelled within her, then grimly she stood, eyes cast.

"Have you come to kill me?" Amara spoke softly within the darkness.

She knew Akio and Ruyu were teammates. Even though they didn't get along most of the time, many people in the village said they were close as brothers. Akio took in her sorry state. His own eyes saw all the sadness, pain, and hatred flowing outward from her body. His byakugan eyes scanned down her body and he stilled.

"He raped you, didn't he?" Akio suddenly had anger race through him.

Amara trembled.

"Not just _him_…" Amara whispered back.

_Her own father too??!! _Akio gasped, eyes widening.

He wanted so badly to hold her right then. But she was a ticking time bomb, he didn't want to lose his own life… or worse… lose hers. He could defeat her, but he didn't want to cause her anymore grief. So he chose to keep his hands still and by his side. Amara ran into his arms, sobbing. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head gently. Her cries made him want to tear out his own heart. Pulling away he grabbed her hand, his eyes reflecting nothing but love and kindness.

"Hurry now."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"A-kio…I couldn't!" Amara looked at the satchel Akio had given her. They had stuck out the front gates under the moonlight.

"I want you to go… get away from here as far as you can.. And live happily." Akio hugged her once more; it was goodbye.

Amara clutched the bag full of money, eyes becoming watery.

_He's so nice to me.. _Amara thought with a teary eyed smile.

_Destinies crossed, but never intertwined._

"Thank you, for everything." She leaned up and kiss him gently.

Turning, she disappeared into the darkness of the night.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She traveled from country to country. Outrunning the ANBU and Hunter Nin's sent her way. She was getting tired of running. It had been a year since she defected from the village. Faintly she wondered how Akio was doing…

_He was a nice dream from my hellish nightmare_…. Amara sighed.

Gazing up at the bright sky she let snowflakes fall upon her face.

An old man walked by her mumbling to himself. She strained her ears to hear his words.

"To bring someone back… someone precious… must… sacrifice…" He murmured incoherently.

Amara seized the man by the shoulders, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Old man," She shook him, "What did you just say?"

"Mhamma…" He turned his head away, murmuring.

"Answer me!" She yelled in his face, making him gaze at her with surprise.

"I see… you…. Have precious people… people who died…" Amara released her grip on the man and fell to her knees.

"The sadness and anger coming from you… well… its overwhelming…" His shaky old voice penetrated her darkest core.

Shaking, tears falling she looked up at him.

"There is a way… a way to bring back your… precious ones."

"How?" She croaked; throat constricted with grief.

"Go to the mountain pass north of here, behind wall of stone…face death and you shall be rewarded." He spoke cryptically.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She stood at the mouth of the mountain, whispers floated around her as the wind tried to blow her inward. Biting her lip she forged ahead and eventually came to a large stone against the wall. Foreign words and pictures were depicted on the stone. Touching it with her warm hand it opened. Startled, she stepped back, frightened.

Carefully she made her way into the dark cavern. Listening intently for signs of life. All she could hear was the drip, drip of the water falling from the ceiling. Walking on for what seemed like hours she came to a tree. It gave off its own illumination. Gasping she noticed an ethereal figure flowing serenely on top of one of the great big branches. The tree was full of pink petals.

_Mother…_

Cherry blossom tree.

"Who are you?" The figure finally spoke, the feminine voice reached out to her.

"Amara." Her green eyes took in the sight of the beautiful but strange lady.

"What brings you here my dear?"

Licking her lips she answered, "Redemption."

As if the goddess could read all her memories she smiled knowingly.

"You have precious people. I can bring them back… but it comes with a price. A sacrifice has to be made." An orb appeared between the creatures nimble fingers.

Amara swallowed.

"Your life." She finished.

"What will become of me?" Her lips trembled.

"You will be their pure love…" An image appeared in front of her… the image of her parents… smiling and holding each other…

"You will be…."

_Eternal._

She was engulfed in a warm light.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

End chapter.

A/N: I know I got side tracked with this story and Im trying to get back to SakuSasu. Please review!!!


	10. The Beginning

-1A/N: Sorry for making everyone wait so long. I plan on revising this story down the road. Some people got confused the last chapter so I'll explain. Amara means a flower that never fades. The tree full of blossoms and she willingly sacrificing herself so that she could be her parents pure love… something they didn't have before. And she is eternal, like her namesake. Hope I cleared up any confusion.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke was dozing behind her, his arms possessively wrapped around her waist. They were leaning up against a cherry blossom tree; It overlooked Konoha.

"Where am I? And how in the world did I get here?" She turned to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully.

She smiled.

Turning, she kissed him gently.

"Sasuke-kun.. Wake up.."

His dark orbs fluttered open.

"Sakura…" His deep baritone voice send pleasant chills down her spine.

"You have come back." Teary eyed, she smiled and hugged him.

He was confused as to where he was and how he got there as well.

Where was his team? All he remembered was going to sleep in the Sunlight Inn and hoping Karin wouldn't ravish him while he slept. He sighed; but here was Sakura instead, bathing him in a warm pure light. She looked beautiful. The cherry blossom petals falling slowly, some of the fragile blossoms landed in her hair, giving her an ethereal look. Something more beautiful than an angel that had fallen from heaven.

She pulled back slightly and looked closely at his chiseled face. He was as handsome as ever, with that wild rogue look. Giving him the aura of dangerous and sexy. She noted that his eyes were glazed over in confusion. Her pink lips pursued as she waited for him to say something… anything.

"Why am I here?" Sasuke finally spoke.

She averted her eyes from that strong penetrating gaze.

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here either." She placed her fingers to her lips and looked back at him. Sakura's eyes drawn to his own full lips. She had kissed him when he was still sleeping. What possessed her to do that? It had felt so… right. She knew he would never let her do it if he was awake.

She blushed.

Sakura just noticed she was pulled flush up against him. He did not loosen his hold on her. Sasuke gritted his teeth. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be cold and uncaring. In his right mind, he would push her away and then try to clear his head. Suddenly, his eye sight was clouded over with pink strands of silk. She was weeping on his shoulder.

"Please… don't go…. don't abandon me…" She swallowed, tears running hot and fast down her face, "again." she whispered, lips trembling.

She grabbed onto his white robe, her nails digging in slightly.

He inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled of cinnamon with a hint of fragrance from the cherry blossom tree. It made him purr inside with bliss. He wanted to stay there, holding her until the world ended.

He snorted.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

He managed to loosen his hold and push her away.

Sasuke tried to look away from the crying woman he had left all those years ago.

She smiled, that damned smile…. The smile she gave him when she said that he always hated her. He never hated her, much to his denial. He wanted to be with her and Naruto, drunken with the assurance of peace and maybe one day love the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke's brow furrowed angrily; but with that man still here on this earthly plane, such things were but a dream.

A dream of his foolish self.

He remembered those words she spoke on that fateful night.

_I'll do anything…._

_I love you so much I cant stand it…._

_Please… stay here.. With me…_

She stood, dusting herself off. Regaining her calm and posed exposure. She started to walk down the hill. Surprised, Sasuke watched her. Was she really going to walk away from him? That girl he once knew to cling to his every word and whim? He glanced at the distant mountains before hesitantly following her down the hill and into Konoha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-teme!!" Naruto pointed and yelled.

Sakura winced. Hinata stood beside her newly wed husband and put a soft hand on his arm, calming the Kyuubi holder down.

Naruto grinned and non-Hokage like, jumped over the desk and wrapped his arms around his best friend and brother.

"Dobe, don't touch me." Sasuke squirmed like a little kid getting kissed by an admirer.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke glared.

She bit her lip gently.

Naruto finally relinquished his hold on his long lost friend and immediately granted him amnesty.

"Welcome back." Naruto smiled serenely.

"Sasuke… if you need help tracking down your brother… I'd be more than happy to assist you… as long as you stay here… with us." Naruto's blue pools drifted over to Sakura who had her hands behind her back.

She nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke were walking towards the Uchiha district. She spotted Sai exiting the library.

"Sai!" She ran away from Sasuke's side, much to his hidden annoyance.

She giggled and looped an arm through his.

That made him even more unsettled.

"Sakura…" She heard his warning tone.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head cutely.

"We better be heading to my clan's compound."

"Okay…" She replied sadly.

She waved goodbye to the Sasuke-look alike and rejoined him.

"I don't want you around him." Sasuke didn't ask, but told her.

"Why not?"

"He is a pansy."

"Don't talk about Sai that way! Although he can be difficult to understand sometimes and says the wrong things, he's trying." Sakura voiced her opinion, in which the Uchiha walked ahead of her; ignoring her rebuttal.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Sakura ran up to catch his arm.

He smirked as she giggled, they continued walking in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow… what an amazing place…" Sakura looked around. Of course most of the buildings were in need of serious repair and a good coat of paint, it was still awe inspiring. The Uchiha district must have had at least a hundred buildings. It took up a good chunk of Konoha. They walked into Sasuke's old house and into the kitchen. Sasuke paused in the doorway, the faint memory of his mother floated across his eyes. He quietly made his way down the hall to his old room.

Sakura noticed his hesitation to go into the kitchen and stepped in to gaze at the dust lingering on the counters and cabinets. Turning on the water, it gave a mighty gurgle and red water came out. Soon, clear and fresh water was flowing out. She grabbed a cleaning cloth from under the skin and started to wash away the dirt and grim that had accumulated over the years. She was satisfied when the room sparkled. She felt his presence; turning she gazed at the man she had loved since she was little. He was leaning lazily against the doorway, watching her clean.

"I can help you get your house cleaned up and repaired, but you might want to hire people to help you with the district as a whole."

He was still silent.

She smiled and stood, stretching.

He watched her lithe form torque in an odd direction as she stretched her aching muscles; so cat like.

If he was going to settle down after he killed Itachi, he wanted a strong female to carry on his bloodline.

"What rank are you currently?" That question caught her off guard.

"First class Jonin, apprentice to the late Tsunade whom I passed in healing skills and potion making. Why?"

"No reason." He pushed away from the wall and disappeared again.

She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-kun, dinner!" She called while putting the pot stickers down on the table.

Slices of fried tomato, rice balls, pot stickers and dumplings for dessert were laid ornately on the table. She was pleased with herself.

He came in wearing tan khaki's with his trademark navy blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He went to the tailors a few days ago to get new clothing that would fit him. He sat and surveyed the food. They all looked delicious. He could smell the spices she added to the dishes, knowing he liked spicy food. She sat and watched him as he ate, unnerving him a little. Sakura's bright green orbs shone nothing but pure love to the man who was eating the food she cooked. Her heart ached deeply; she wanted to be…. A friend. His wife. The mother of his children. His lover.

Sighing sadly, she gathered the dishes and started to wash them.

The motion reminded him of his mother at the sink.

Except this wasn't his mother, it was a woman with long pink tresses with supple curves and an equally soft voice. He knew even now, she would not question him and trust him above all else. Sasuke would take advantage of that. He was an Uchiha after all.

"Sakura.."

She turned to him with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

The dish she was washing fell and shattered on the ground.

Too shocked to answer, her lips parted slightly with a tremor lingering on the soft flesh.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly after a few moments.

His inner beast growled with delight. Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets. He would not be denied. Swooping her up, he hurriedly left the kitchen with her in tow. Sliding open his bedroom door with his foot and using his shoulder to close it. Sakura squeaked softly as she was laid on the king sized bed. The moonlight shone into the dark room, bathing her face in a bluish white hue. The pink strands of her hair glittered in the moonbeams coming in from his window. He groaned, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She moaned and kissed him back eagerly. Quickly he striped her of her garments and then in turn hastily tore of his own. She giggled at his rash behavior, but then swallowed when she saw his erect member bounce when it was pulled free from the confines of his pants. It was twitching and it made Sakura wet. She could feel her own heat, pulsing fast and hard. Making it painful for her down there. She rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to quell the pounding pain.

"Turn onto your side." He ordered.

She obeyed, watching his every movement.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder and positioned his manhood at her dripping entrance. Sliding in, he stopped at her barrier. Grabbing onto her thigh and mid leg that was leaning on his shoulder he slid to the hilt. Making Sakura writhe in pleasure and pain. She arched her back and clutched the sheets between her strong fingers. Sweat rolled between her slick breasts and made a trail down her belly. Pausing Sasuke caught the droplet of sweat before resuming his love making. The position he had her in was making her leg fall asleep and deterred her from her building release. Squirming, she silently told him she was uncomfortable. He guided her to all fours and pushed her head down.

"Sasuke this is embarrassing-- AH!" She cried out in bliss when Sasuke thrusted in deep. His eyes rolled back as he started a fast pace. Gripping her waist with his lean hands as he pounded into her. Jerking suddenly, she felt him release; his semen making a slow burn into her uterus. He huffed and shook slightly from his release and rested on her back, kissing her shoulder blade over and over. Unsatisfied, she was on the brink of tears. Sasuke flipped her over so that her back was resting comfortably against the bed. Smirking, he dipped his head down into the apex of her thighs and parted her slick folds. She cupped her breasts and bent her knees. Sakura watched with half lidded eyes as he licked up her slit. Her belly jumped. He suckled and nipped her clit gently making her hips jerk with the feeling he evoked. Licking up his semen and her fluids, he continued to pleasure her. Sasuke smirked when she screamed and squirted, it coated his lips and chin. Kissing his way up to her lips he was satisfied… for the moment.

She curled up into his chest. He lazily stroked her back with his nimble fingers.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Came his sleepy reply.

"Will you truly stay here? Stay with me… forever." Sakura watched as he dozed in a light slumber.

"Aa."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chp 10.

A/N: Whew… sorry If I seem a little rusty…. O0;;; I haven't updated this story in ages, primarily because I didn't know how I wanted to take this story. If anyone is confused, they have started over from the beginning. Madara, Amara, and Akio will make a reappearance down the road. Don't worry.

Please review!!!


	11. Brimming Darkness

-1A/N: Glad you guys liked Chapter 10!!!! Here is the next installment. I have to give Shika-Girl props. She has reviewed many of my stories and follows my works where ever they go. So props to you!!!!!

Please R&R!

**Chapter 11**

She awoke to the birds chirping merrily. Smiling, she stretched and turned over, only to be met with cool sheets. Startled she lifted her head and frantically looked around. Wrapping the sheet around her small frame she left the bedroom. The cold floor bit at her feet; determined, she pushed on. Where was he?

"Sasuke-kun?" She called out softly.

No answer.

She went to the front door where she spotted his clothes neatly folded on the wooden floor, leading out into the foyer and eventually the sliding door. She picked up the clothing and breathed in his scent. Tears ran down her face, but she smiled in the adversity. He had left her again.

"You'll come back… I know… you'll come back." She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We found you!" Karin yelled and met up with Sasuke in the forest, leaving Konoha. Juugo and Suigetsu hot on her heels.

"Any information on the whereabouts of Itachi?" Sasuke spoke.

"Where have you been??!! One minute your sleeping and the next you disappeared!" Karin was happy that he was back, but didn't show it outright.

"That is no concern of yours." He snapped at her, effectively shutting her up.

Karin gritted her teeth and was silent.

"Lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan…" His blue eyes sad and dull.

Sakura had her head cast down. Silent tears making wet treks down her pale face. She looked up at the Hokage.

"Naruto, he'll come back." She smiled through the pain.

Hinata came over and put a gentle hand on the kunoichi's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Foolish… little… brother…" Itachi walked over to the crumpled form of his younger brother.

"Now, I will take your eyes for my own."

"Fuck you." Sasuke spat blood on the ground and stood.

Itachi looked mildly surprised.

"You know our blood soaked clan.. You walk in Madara's footsteps… both you and he… are evil. Once you kill me, an evil Uchiha that lies dormant in you takes an active form." Itachi spoke calmly.

"Shut up!" Sasuke charged with his chidori, phasing out at the last second and reappearing behind the real Itachi. His right hand went through the left side of his brothers chest, he smiled maliciously. Itachi coughed up blood and smiled. That made Sasuke glare at his aniki.

"Why do you smile even though your dying!!" Sasuke lifted up Itachi's cloak and shook him angrily.

Itachi coughed, blood splattered his lips and yet never faltered in his smile.

"Killing me will bring nothing but emptiness."

Sasuke let him go and watched the life of the great Itachi Uchiha slowly ebb from his blood red eyes.

"Foolish… little… brother."

With that, he was gone.

Sasuke's dark blue bangs waved in the gentle breeze and hid his face.

Karin came rushing up.

"Sasuke! Suigestu and Juugo have been killed!! They took out Itachi's partner and-" Karin stopped when she saw Sasuke on his knees gazing down at his deceased brother. His body was tense and breathing was shallow.

_This chakra…. It's different.. It… _She swallowed… _Has malicious intent to kill._

She had felt it when he had stopped Juugo and Suigetsu in Orochimaru's liar. Moving cautiously, she closed in. As she reached out to grasp his shoulder, he spun on her and clipped her shoulder with a kunai. She jumped back and touched the bleeding wound, looking at Sasuke with fear.

"Don't touch me, you whore." Sasuke stood and re-sheathed his katana; blood of his brother glistened on his sword as it was put back in its casing.

Karin emotionally hurt and injured glared at his back which was fading in the distance. She gritted her teeth.

_You…. Bastard!!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

He was bruised and bloody. His shirt was soaked with sweat and blood (and not only his own). Swallowing, she undressed him and eased him into the hot tub. Dipping the rag into the water she scrubbed away the dead skin and dried blood. The whole time he was silent. She discovered him sitting on her doorstep when she came home from her shift at the hospital. He just gave her a soulless stare and followed her into the house. She was extremely concerned for him. Just what had happened? She was fidgety and anxious because she wanted to know…. Know what happened to her loving Sasuke.

After his bath, she made his favorite food which he ate slowly.

She could see…. He was warring with himself on the inside, like something was trying to take him over; which made her skin crawl.

He suddenly flipped the table over and lifted her off her feet, roughly tugging her robe away and started to harshly kiss her lips; bruising them. He groped her breasts till they ached and she cried out. Sasuke placed nips along her supple flesh and tugged her nipples till they bled. Thrashing wildly she managed to throw him off of her. He glared, sharing an spinning menacingly. She cowered.

"What's happened to you?" Tears started to leak down her pretty face.

He pushed her down and opened his pants, exposing his erection. Sakura cried out as he took her roughly. Pain and pleasure laced through her body. To much of her disgust she came hard and fast; almost as if her body was liking the harsh maiming of Sasuke's dark lust. Sasuke roared and grasped her hips, slamming himself into her wet heat. He collapsed on top of her a sweaty mess.

"My dear, this is who I am. My true self." He chuckled and kissed her ear gently.

The soft voice he used made Sakura tremble in fear.

Could she embrace the new dark Sasuke?

It was like he wasn't human.

Something slithered across his obsidian orbs.

Something… snakelike.

Not to be trusted at any cost.

Sakura begins to understand, she may be living with a monster.

A monster Itachi created.

Sakura a fallen angel.

Sasuke a man-made demon.

She smiled and held him close, whispering through her tears.

"I don't care if you're a monster."

Holding him tighter, she could hear him growl possessively.

"As long as you stay here… with me." Her bright green pools gazed up at the torn man who was on the fringes' of humanity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 11

A/N: Please review my lovelies!

_**Dark Promise**_

Ps. Should I change my penname to Lemon Mistress? XD I write a lot of Lemons…


	12. Glass Scenery

-1**Disclaimer: **I down own naruto.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews!

Warning: Slight lemon in this chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Sakura opened the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's sunny voice filtered through the dark house.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura replied with a tired voice.

Hinata was standing behind him with a basket full of goodies.

"Please come in."

Naruto came in and started to look around.

"I heard Teme came back… again!" Naruto sat at the table as Sakura started to pour the tea.

"Your house is so nice." Hinata commented, sipping her tea daintly.

"Thank you."

"So where is he?" Naruto gazed into Sakura's worn out eyes.

"He's… around." Sakura lifted her own steaming cup.

"Dobe." He slithered out of the shadows and took the only other non-occupied spot and Sakura immediately serviced him. He brushed the top of her hand as he picked up the cup, making her inhale sharply but quietly.

Naruto watched the two with intense blue eyes.

"So when are you and Sakura-chan going to have my little niece or nephew?"

Sakura coughed slightly into her drink and wiped her mouth.

Sasuke grinned, which made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Its already done."

"eehhh??!" Naruto leaned over the table.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata tugged on his sleeve and brought him back on his bottom.

Sakura blushed and put a protective hand over her growing bump.

"I'm due in late autumn."

"Thanks wonderful, congratulations." Hinata smiled.

Sakura glanced to Sasuke who kept his eye on the Hokage.

"How is your son Hinata? I'm surprised you didn't bring him."

"That little brat wouldn't stop crying." Naruto looked suddenly sullen and horrorified.

"Naruto!" Hinata glared.

Naruto looked sheepish.

"He keeps us up at night." Hinata answered her question, "He is with his nanny at the moment."

"Ah, his name was Akio, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"May he grow strong like Naruto." Sakura looked serene and happy.

Sasuke glanced at her and narrowed his eyes.

Jealousy.

Sakura quickly adverted her eyes to her steaming cup of tea.

"I think its time for our guests to be leaving." Sasuke stood and escorted them to the door.

"We should do this again sometime." Hinata suggested.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

As the door slid shut, Sasuke turned to his wife.

He scooped her up and proceeded to their bed chambers. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his bare skin that had peeked through his robe. He gently laid her on the bed and stripped her down as well as himself. He kissed her skin with slow deliberate kisses, showing his dominance.

"You are mine." He stated.

"Hai." She whispered, her ethereal green eyes glowed with a soft light.

He smirked and crawled up her soft flesh and kissed her full lips over and over, playfully tugging the bottom. Sakura moaned in pain and pleasure as he massaged her breasts. Since becoming pregnant, her breasts became very sensitive and tender. He was careful, leaning his body weight on her but to not crush her growing belly. His large tanned hand splayed over the bump in pure possession. Ever since Sasuke came back he had lucid periods where he would go completely dark and it terrified her; but in moments like this, he was truly tender and loving. While remaining dominant and possessive which Sakura didn't mind one bit.

Sasuke slid between her legs and rubbed the tip of his erection over her slick nether lips, pushing in and seating himself deep within her. He set a slow pace which Sakura bit her lip, wishing he would go faster. He lavished her neck with opened mouthed kisses, in which she moaned open mouthed as a blush etched across her beautiful face. He grasped her hands in his and started to set a faster pace. He gazed into her deep green eyes and watched her cum and writhe beneath him in pleasure that triggered his own sweet release. He groaned hotly in her ear, bucking his hips against hers before he collapsed off to the side of her, sighing contently. Sasuke spooned behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her ear.

"Sleep." His baritone voice lulled her into a light slumber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed as he watched his wife transform into something even more beautiful than she originally was; maybe it was because she was pregnant. Yes, that was it. Men generally though pregnant woman were gorgeous and radiant through their gestation. The women would disagree and say that they were in slight discomfort that grew every month as the little bundle inside them got bigger. Sakura fairly flitted around the house, in perfect command of her world; which awed Sasuke. He of course watch her constantly and took her out for fresh air in town and would demand her to go to bed if she showed slight fatigue. She would refuse, but the look in her husbands eyes there was no room for argument.

One night, she woke Sasuke up.

He grunted and rolled over to face her.

She stifled a giggle. His hair was mused and his eyes full of sleep.

"I'm hungry."

He tossed off the covers and sat up. His rippling muscle in the dim light made Sakura flush with desire. He eyed her and watch the emotion play over her face. He played with a piece of her pink hair that had now grown over her shoulders.

"What would you like."

"Ice with fruit and dumplings." Sakura requested.

He nodded and slipped out of the door.

He returned a little later with a tray. She balanced the tray on her big belly.

"Thank you." She dove into the food and he watched her intently.

She giggled.

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

Sakura was stunned and immediately pressed her hand against his forehead.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" A look of worry clouded her features.

Sasuke growled and grasped her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

"I'm fine."

He proceeded to lick the tips of her fingers, catching the faint taste of fruit on them.

"I'm worried Sasuke-kun." He liked when she used the suffix.

"About?"

"Having the baby." Sakura finished and pressed a hand on her big belly.

He kissed her lips and reassured her everything would be okay.

Sakura nodded and fell into an uneasy sleep. Sasuke watched her for a little while before drifting off himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere… in another country…. A woman was giving birth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dun. Sorry guys, this is really just a "filler" I have been sick really badly this week (getting penicillin shots in the butt x.x)….

Review!!

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
